Naruto: Lord of Time
by Azeroth44
Summary: On the eve of the Kyuubi attack, the Fourth Hokage contacted an old friend of his who helped him with the demon. However, the presence of this individual would forever change the future of both Naruto and the world. First fanfic, NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Azeroth44: Hey all, Azeroth44 here. Many of you reading this probably know me through Kvsyaoran's author bits. I've been thinking of a couple ideas for a while now and I thought it was about time I give them a shot. For those expecting some of the chaos I usually cause with Kvsyaoran, it has been put on hold... for now. *Eyes begin to glow blood red***

**I don't own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Naruto: Lord of Time

Chapter 1: Prologue

Under cover of darkness, the village of Konoha waited in fear as the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune came ever closer to the gates. The ninja of the village were trying their hardest to repel the fox demon, but to no avail. In the Hokage Tower, the Yondaime Hokage had just finished applying the seal to the sleeping infant whose life was meant to be anything but normal: Uzumaki Naruto. After he finished, he looked at the infant as his eyes began to well up with tears.

'Forgive me, my son, for the burden I must place on you tonight' he thought as tears fell from his eyes.

As he continued to look down sadly at his son, a powerful wind manifested itself in the room along with a familiar sound. He smiled sadly as he turned around and watched as a blue police phone box materialized inside his office. Once the box landed inside with the familiar thud-sound, the door opened with an audible creak and then a man walked out, letting the Hokage get a good look at him. He had long dark hair, a large chin, and a set of incredible emerald eyes that seemed to look older than the rest of him. The man wore a plain brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, an almost bluish dress shirt, scarlet suspenders, golden wrist watch, rolled up dark-blue trousers, and black boots. The most notable trait of the man's appearance to the blonde Hokage (apart from the ridiculous haircut) was that he wore a maroon bow tie around his neck.

"Hello, Minato," he said, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, Doctor," he replied, as the two of them shook hands.

"It's been while," the Doctor said as he backed up to take a look at Minato with a smile, "How's the Hot-Blooded Habanero?"

The blonde Hokage's face dropped and tears began to well up in his brilliant eyes when his wife was mentioned. The Doctor's brilliant eyes started to widen in complete disbelief.

"M-Minato, she isn't...?," the Doctor asked, not wanting to believe what had happened to her.

Minato nodded as the tears began to fall down his face and he clutched the desk behind him for support. The Doctor was speechless; one of his two best friends had died and he hadn't been there to say goodbye.

'I could use the TARDIS,' the Doctor thought, 'But then again, Minato had contacted me saying it was urgent that I come to Konoha immediately.'

The Doctor sighed as he rejected the idea almost at once, he then asked, "How did it happen?"

But instead of answering his old friend, Minato looked back behind his desk. The Doctor frowned when he looked behind the Hokage to see a sleeping newborn human infant with the same blonde hair as the man with tears on his face. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise but then he started to smile with a sad aura around him.

"I see. What's his name?"

Minato answered him as he looked down at his first-born son, "It's Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Congratulations," said the Doctor, "Don't worry. You're going to be a great father."

Minato flinched at the reassurance, which caused the Doctor to raise his eyebrows. Without another word, Minato removed the blankets covering the infant's stomach to reveal a seal. Almost at once, there was a roar as the two men looked outside to see the feral Kyuubi no Kitsune several miles outside the village. The Doctor's eyes widened and looked back and forth between the demon fox, the infant, the seal, and then Minato.

The Doctor started but was soon cut short, "You can't-"

"There is no other way, Doctor," Minato said as tears slid down his cheeks, "It has to be done."

The Doctor looked at Minato with cold frustration etched across on his face, but then he looked out at the demon and imagined what would happen if Minato didn't intervene. He soon sighed, knowing that it had to come to pass to save the village and it's people.

"Fine," he said, as he looked dejectedly at the floor, "Just let me come along in case I can help."

Minato smiled sadly, he place a hand on the Time Lord's shoulder, "It's why I called you in the first place," the Doctor looked at him and managed a small, but sad smile, "One last adventure..."

"Well," the Doctor said as he walked towards the police box, "We better start moving. You head out with Naruto and I'll materialize right behind you on top Gamabunta. You got that?"

"Got it!"

Minato replied as he picked up his son and jumped out the window, summoning the boss of the toads summons as he did. After a quick discussion between the two of the man and the enormous amphibian the two warriors headed towards the scarlet demon fox. The Doctor watched from the door of the blue police box. He looked down towards the floor and entered the box, closing the door behind him as he did so. No more than one second later, the wind picked up again as the mysterious and old blue monolith vanished from the office.

With the Hokage

As the Fourth Hokage stood on the back of Gamabunta, the leader of the toad summons, while his vision was set on the Kyuubi no Kitsune the entire time. He was determined to save his village no matter what the cost. As he neared the fox demon, the blue box once again appeared directly behind him, but his eyes remained on the demon in front of him. Once he stepped out of the machine, the Doctor withdrew a small silver, bronze, and green instrument that resembled an alien screwdriver or a probe. He pointed the device towards the inside of the box and clicked the button on the handle. The Doctor's device started to glow green at the tip and a strange sonic-noise emitted from the device and radiated towards the inside of the box. The blue box then rose up and flew off towards the Hokage Monument.

'Goodbye, old girl,' he thought as he turned back towards the demon in front of him, looking just as determined as Minato to stop the merciless beast. Neither one of them spoke a word to each other until they were about a fraction of a mile from the attacking demon.

The demon fox's eyes settled on the two of them as Minato began to form a complex series of handsigns to a forbidden jutsu. The demon's eyes focused in on the handsome human on top of the toad summon with its vision a subtle tint of scarlet. Soon, the beast's eyes widened in horror when it recognized the complex handsigns that the Yondaime Hokage flipped through. The fox rushed forward as fast as he could but he was too late to stop the jutsu from being performed.

"FŪINJUTSU: SHIKI FŪJIN!"

Minato roared out like a powerful beast himself once he weaved the final handsign. The Kyuubi howled in rage as it unleashed a number of attacks out in all directions. As the demon's soul was being pulled from its gigantic body and into the seal on little Naruto's stomach, one of its attacks struck an unintended target.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Minato's eyes widened in unspeakable horror when he recognized that voice and turned around to see his friend impaled with several beams of pure demonic energy that had intended to strike him and his son.

"DOCTOR!"

The blonde Hokage he screamed out and reached out his hands towards his most extraordinary friend but the gesture was useless when he felt his life-force begin to fade out of existence. His soul was already removed from his body. He started to fall but managed to lift his head up high enough to see the Doctor's face wet with a river of tears.

"Minato..." the alien man whispered as he felt the last of his life begin to fade from his body. While his eyes started to close he felt something escape from his body. He managed to lift his head high enough to see some strange golden energy become drained from his wounds and then all over his skin from all two trillion cells that made him who he was. His eyes widened in disbelieve and shock as the wind picked up the energies and were attracted to a new source.

"Th-thats impossible..." the Doctor whispered as he saw the majority of the energies evaporate into the atmosphere but then the energies made a turn and were pulled towards the infant human Naruto. The Doctor gasped in surprise as he watched the energies entered the seal and start to course through Naruto's minuscule veins and tissues. The golden particles that comprised the Doctor flow out of him and spread through Naruto until the child started to release a golden aura of his own. He watched in horror as his golden particles continued to infect the human infant, but then he stopped when he felt something within little Naruto, something that would change his life forever. The Doctor soon smiled as pushed the button on his screwdriver machine and caused his blue box to vanish out of thin air while he listened to that brilliant noise and remembered that he left the breaks on again. He soon let his head fall and he dropped his screwdriver and he breathed his last breath, with no regrets whatsoever.

'So,' he thought with an amused grin, 'The Time Lord's legacy will continue through you... Uzumaki Naruto.'

* * *

**Azeroth44: So yeah, like I said this is my first fic and I'm not sure if its going to continue beyond this. This idea has been forming for a while now and I finally wanted to give it a try. Next chapter should be up in a few weeks which will include something along the lines of kvsyaoran's author bits that I appear in, as well as every chapter following that. Anyway read and review. Later! *location suddenly catches fire* ... ... ... Ok, maybe the chaos could start early. *Walks off to contact kvsyaoran while muttering* I thought I told them to keep those things heavily sedated for the next few weeks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Azeroth44: Hey all, Azeroth44 here, having permanently taken control of kvsyaoran's lair.**

**Kvsyaoran: Now wait just a minute!**

**Azeroth44: *Slowly turns around eyes shining demonically* Yes?**

**Kvsyaoran: O.o... Never mind, it's all yours this time!**

**Azeroth44: Thanks! Anyway, the reviews. I must say, I'm surprised by how you people enjoyed the prologue. Shortness aside, I never thought it would get that great a reception! Also, I am sorry about how long it has taken to update this.**

**Kvsyaoran: ... Lazy idiot.**

**Azeroth44: What was that?**

**Kvsyaoran: Forget what I said earlier! I don't have to take this! This is my lair!**

**Azeroth44: Yes, but you forget, this is my story and thus *eyes glow poison green* I *hands elongate to claws* am in charge for now.**

**Kvsyaoran: O.O... Crap *flees with Azeroth44 chasing after him***

**(Main characters from his and my stories watch from afar)**

**Iruka: Should we help him?**

**Naruto & Hinata: ... Nah.**

"Humans Talking"

'Humans Thinking'

* * *

Naruto: Lord of Time

Chapter 2: The Start of Something Special

Seven Years Later

The streets of Konohagakure no Sato were cleared and devoid of life, the people hidden behind locked doors and warm homes were left blissfully unaware of the life-or-death chase that was occurring outside. A blonde-haired blur fled down the deserted streets from several thugs that had been hired by one of the numerous groups of civilians and shinobi alike that wanted him dead. Naruto Uzumaki, now a small seven-year-old child had been sprinting through the village for almost three hours now and his attackers had at last started to catch up to him. The small blonde child continued to run as fast as he could, even as he began to panic and fear for his life.

'Why are they doing this to me?' he thought as he continued to run, 'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'

Naruto ducked into a side alley with his aggressors several yards behind him when he turned. He soon realized he was too late and he had lost when he turned down a dead end. He turned around and stared in fear as the hired goons enclosed on him. Naruto was about to embrace another horrible beating, until his brain began to swim with ideas so fast almost like it ran on automatic and created several scenarios on a possible escape plan. He didn't seem to bother to pay attention to his attackers and he looked at all the loose metal poles from the fences and the countless boxes abandoned from the owners of the shops that were contained with the buildings that surrounded him.

The small blonde child then thought as he put his sudden plan into action, 'These idiots chase for several hours, I finally slip up and here I am now. Next they spout some bullcrap about me being a demon and something about avenging the Yondaime. What did I ever do to him? He's my hero for Kami's sake!'

Ten Minutes Later

The small Naruto soon walked out from between the two buildings, scanned the darkened streets around him and back. He glanced behind him one more time and then ran towards his apartment as he puzzled over what in the world could have helped him to get through that attack and come out unharmed.

'What the hell was that all about? How did I get away from that? How? I remember something unbelievably complicated but it's like whatever it was has been wiped clean from my memories... Why is that and how did it happen?'

He had almost reached his apartment, when Naruto felt the same mental prodding that had drawn him from the safety of his apartment in the first place. Naruto stopped at the door to his building and walked out and leaned backward into the street to look towards the Great Stone Faces of the Hokage monument. Earlier, he had been heading towards the monument until those deranged attackers accosted him. He took a quick look inside his apartment building before he let out an exasperated sigh and started to head towards the monument. He soon broke into a run towards the Administrative Building where he would be able to scale the mountain and soon climb to reach the stone faces.

'I don't know what this is all about or what's causing it, but I am finding out RIGHT NOW.'

He thought, as the small blonde child reached the foot of the stairs going up to the Hokage monument. Little Naruto rushed up the stairs for almost seven minutes until he reached the second building on the top and headed across the small woods and stood above the faces of the four leaders that constructed the massive village below him. The small blonde child looked over the faces and stared down at his home, Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leafs. But as breathtaking as the sight was to him, his attention was drawn towards the rock spikes that comprised the structured hair of the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto walked towards the area as he wandered closer and closer to a certain warm area that attracted him like some strange magnet or force that was similar to one.

Naruto continued to walk as he started with, "What the he-"

His sentence was soon cut short when he felt his head crash into what seemed to be an invisible wall. Naruto soon stood and looked around to make sure no one was around to see him look foolish as he did. Once he was sure that he was alone, he reached out his hands and felt his palms and fingers pressed against a smooth but invisible surface. He knocked the invisible structure and it almost felt and sounded like smooth and polished wood. He knocked it one more time and felt a sudden wave of invisible energies radiate from where he knocked until the invisible structure he ran into started to make itself visible, which revealed to be a tall blue box with two doors, eight windows with two on each side, instructions on the door, and it said above the doors that it was called, POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. Naruto's interest in the alien structure was peaked, so he walked around it and observed it as he discovered and observed most of its external features and characteristics. As he continued to inspect it, more and more of the box was revealed until it was one hundred percent visible.

In his fascination towards the blue wooden box, he almost missed the small noise that came from the direction of the stairs. Naruto whirled around and saw a flash of lavender-colored hair hide behind another rock from the mountain. The blonde-haired child identified the hair color at once.

Naruto thought, as he was surprised when he saw her, 'Hinata?'

He looked back at the blue box, sighed, and then walked towards the rock where the lavender-haired girl was hidden. Hinata heard his footsteps and knew it at once that he had seen her.

'Oh dear, Naruto-kun knows I'm here and he knows that I saw that-that blue thing appear! How long has it been there? I couldn't see it even with my Byakugan!' she was frozen and then she heard him come in close to where she was hidden when she heard his feet, 'Oh, he's here!

Hinata tried to think about what she had seen but soon feel down when Naruto walked around the rock and looked down at her in surprise. She looked up at him and blushed almost as red as a tomato.

He reached out and asked her, "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Naruto was shocked that someone he almost never talked to would have come around and followed him around like this. Hinata continued to blush and was unable to so much as talk back or even answer Naruto and tell him how she was able to follow him.

"Hinata," he said with a much more firm voice and almost sounded a little bit irritated, "C'mon. Tell me."

Soon, Hinata forced out an explanation and told him while she was also so nervous and looked at the floor, "I-I s-s-saw you from my w-window at home when you were c-chased. I was worried, s-so I s-snuck out and followed to make sure y-you were all right. I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to be a pest. I was j-just w-worried about you…"

Naruto's face soon softened after hearing her response and he offered her his hand. She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. Naruto smiled at her with a soft but warm smile, which caused her heart to flutter; she soon took his hand and followed him towards the strange blue box. Just as Naruto was about to thank Hinata for her concern and tell her about the blue box, both of them noticed almost at once that there was key inside the lock on the right door of the strange blue box. Naruto never even noticed it was there until now, as he was too distracted with the rest of the box to notice that there was a small detail like that. Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other and then Naruto used his free hand to turn the small silver key and turned it out of instinct. Both of them heard a click and then the door slid open. Naruto and Hinata both watched and stared in complete shock and childish wonder as the door was opened and both of them felt the time energies radiate out from the inside.

"Wow."

Both of them breathed at the same time and with their hands still locked with one another, took those first steps onwards to change the future of the Elemental Countries forever.

* * *

**(Azeroth44 looks at the battered body of Kvsyaoran in the wall)**

**Naruto: Don't you think that was a bit overboard?**

**Azeroth44: ... ... ... I don't get the question.**

**(Naruto sweatdrops)**

**Naruto: Right...**

**Kvsyaoran: (Falls out from position in wall) I'm ok...**

**Ok, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't expect for it to get this big a reception and thus while I had thought of some ideas for this story, I wasn't exactly expecting to have to use them. Also, it may take a while but expect the chapters to get longer around chapter 5 or so. Lastly, I just recently remembered a fic that I can't remember the title of however I remember Naruto for some reason fighting (and I believe killing a few) of the clan heads at the Hyuuga mansion. I know at least Hiashi and Tsume were there and I think at least two of the older generation's Ino-Shika-Cho team was there as well. If anyone knows what fic it is, please let me know!**

**Kvsyaoran: (lights me on fire)**

**Azeroth44: ...**

**Kvsyaoran: ...**

**Azeroth44: ...**

**Kvsyaoran: ... I'm dead aren't I?**

**Azeroth44: ... Yep.**

**Kvsyaoran: ... ... ... Well, FU-!**


End file.
